Mad As A Hatter
by kurounue13
Summary: The great-great-granddaughter of Alice finds herself in Wonderland. Once she meets the Mad Hatter and all his friends her world goes Topsy turvy. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Character Summary:

Name: Alice "Binx" Dawson

Got her nickname from the movie Hocus Pocus because it is her favorite character and because she acts like a cat.

Age: 20

Looks: Five foot seven, blondish hair with streaks of random colors, blue eyes and an atheletic build due to countless hours of Ballet and other dance and sports.

This story is based off of Tim Burton's version of Alice with our Beloved Johnny Depp as the Mad Hatter.

Chapter One:

_A very, very unbirthday! TOOOOOOOOOOOOOO A YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!_

_(laughter)_

_Binx followed the sound of laughter and cheering. She soon came upon a tea party with three pesons seated at a long table. Tea pots and broken cups and saucers lay scattered about this table. The table cloths were horribly stained and no longer held their original colors. "ALICE!" The three cheered and shouted, "Are you speaking to me sir's?"_

_One with a colorful face and bright red hair toped with a hat came walking over the table, stepping on some of the saucers and cups. He came down and stood in front of her, towering over her. "You are terribly late you know. And goodness Alice have you been getting at the "Drink Me" bottle again? You are but the size of a mouse."_

"_Hey I heard that!"_

_Shouted a white door mouse wearing a tunic. The man in the hat laughed and picked Binx up. _

(A/N: when I say Binx I mean Alice. She prefers to go by Binx because Alice is to traditional of a name.)

"_You are late for Tea again Alice!"_

_Shouted the a senial looking rabbit as he threw a cup at the Hatter who ducked. "Come Alice it's tea time." He sat her down beside him and pourd her some tea, "Are we celebrating something?"_

"_Oh yes Alice, we are celebrating our Unbirthday's."_

"_What?"_

"_She's forgotten!"_

_Binx looked around at the Hare, the Hatter and the Mouse, "What?"_

_The hare pulled on his ears "SHE'S FORGOTTEN EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!! AGAIN!!!!!!!!!"_

"_No, she is Alice, but not our Alice."_

_The Hatter's expression saddened, _

"_ALICE!"_

"Huh?"

"ALICE DAWSON GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Binx groaned and covered her face with a pillow "Why?" she said not expecting an answer "Alice we have David's birthday."

"Whoopde fucking doo."

Binx threw off the pillow allowing it to hit the wall, then got up and walked over to her vanity. She staired into the mirror and saw the girl that was staring back at her. A pale skined girl with black hair to her waist with randomly placed highlights of blue, green, red, purple and other various colors. Her blue eyes were blank, she did not want to go to this stupid birthday party of this boy her mother was trying to set her up with. A boy who was almost twice her age.

David was 35, and Binx was only 20. But David was wealthy, and handsome, according to her mother. In Binx's opinion, he was an ugly Arsehole. So she was going to do the most rebeliouse thing possible. She picked up a pair of scissors and began chopping her long hair off. It was only hair, and it would grow back.

Looking at the clock she realized she had exactly three hours to make herself "not" presentable for David's birthday. She died portions of her hair bloody red, the tips and the whole of the underside of her hair.

Once she had finished her hair had gone from her waist to her shoulders, and it was no longer straight. But choppy and wavy, she liked it. Binx had always been the unique on in the family. More so than her great great grandmother Alice Kingsly.

Then Binx picked up a drawing she had made, it was a drawing of The Mad Hatter. A character from her great gams stories, stories her grandmother had told her. Hatter was always her favorite, "Wish me luck Hatter." She said placing a kiss on the drawings cheeks before running to her closet.

She pulled out a kilt like skirt but gothic-ish and of course black. (A/N: Link to see the outfit will be posted on my profile.) Combat like boots, one of her favorite BLACK shirts, wrist cuffs and other wonderful acssesories.

Once she came down, her mother had an absolute conipshion. Binx smiled as she pulled on a coat and walked out to her mother's car and blasted Arch Enemy from her head phones to drown out her mother's cattish like complaining.

Once at the party many stared at Binx's apperance, while other seemed to sighlently cheer her on. For many new that David was indeed a down right prick. David's own sister secretly high-fived her behind her mother's back. "Love the hair," she said.

"David," her mother said in an overly happy voice. "Hello Mrs. Dawson, A….Alice?"

She smiled and bowed "Yes sir." Binx swore she saw David's eye twitch, whether in furry or just simple WTF mode she didn't know. But she was happy either way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

The ride home was spent in silence, Binx could tell that her mother was absolutly furious at her. Which was nothing different from any other day of the week. Once they pulled into the drive way Binx ran from the car and into their enourmus back yard. "ALICE!"

She continued to run, ignoring all her mothers crys and rants as the rain began to fall. Softly at first but soon the slight drizzle turned into a thunderous down pour. The rain had soaked through her jacket, shirt and skirt so far the only things that were dry were her feet.

Binx ran till she found an old tree, with a Rabbit hole beneath it where she could hide. A place to shelter her from the rain. (A/N: this part is mostly like the cartoon alice in wonderland Disney made mixed with Tim Burton's version.) Binx got on her hands and knees and crawled into the Rabbit hole. She kept crawling till she was a good distance away from the entrance. She sat there and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stay warm.

"Alice."

Her head snapped in the direction in which the voice had come from. "Hello?" her voice echoed in the dark, "Alice come, quickly!"

She followed the voice "Who's there?" Crawling further she noticed it getting darker and darker, "Follow me Alice."

Binx kept crawling and did not notice the large black gapping hole before her. "Alice hurry!" Binx screamed as she fell into the hole, and she fell fast. Objects zoomed past her at an alarming speed. She landed on a bed then bounced off it, only to be struck by a large Grandfather Clock. Then everything went black.

When Binx came to she did not know where she was. The room was small with many doors and a little table in the middle. On the table was an oldfashioned key and a bottle with a little tag which read "Drink Me."

She picked up the bottle and read the little tag and was flodded with feelings of Déjà vu. She felt like she had been here and had done the same thing before. She looked around and saw a red curtain and ran over to it and pulled it open. There was a small door behind it, and she immediately knew what to do.

She grabbed the key and the bottle, then took off the cork and drank. She was filled with a weird sensation through out her body. Suddenly everything started becoming bigger and Binx gasped when she saw that she herself was getting smaller and smaller.

She kept shrinking until she was the right size to get through the door.

Once she had opened it Binx was in absolute awe. Everything was so green, so many trees and plants, and musherooms. She continued to walk around till she heard it "Alice?"

Binx turned around and saw a white rabbit in a waist coat and jacket. "How do you know my name?"

"No time!"

He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along "We must hurry!"

"Why? Where are you taking me?!"

"SHHHHHH!"

She stopped "We must hurry, but we must also be quiet."

"But,"

The rabbit gave her no time to finish her sentence and continued to pull her along, "Cheshire!" The rabbit called, "Cheshire!"

"You called?"

Binx gasped as she saw a black and blue stripped cat appear out of no where. He had a bit grin upon his face, which showed off his pearly whites. His big beautiful blue eyes stared at her "Alice? It has been far too long." He said with a purr in his voice as he circled her.

"I know you, don't I?"

"You remember?"

"Sort of."

"Enough chit chat, we must hurry!" said the white rabbit before he bounded off. "Come my dear," said Cheshire as he took her hand and pulled her along.

"Please tell me where are you taking me!"

"To the Hatter,"

"The Hatter" she whispered as memories flooded her mind.

_Flashback _

_Binx sat at a long table in the Hatter's lap._

_She was only four years old. _

_Hatter plucked a flower from the ground and placed it in Binx's hair. _

_End flash back_

Binx stumbled a bit as they ran till finally they stopped. Her eyes fell upon an old run down house, which looked like a Rabbit. Binx walked closer and recognized the Tea Table and she began to remember everything.

"Alice?"

She looked up to see him, The Mad Hatter. He came closer and knelt down in front of her small self. "It is you," he said quietly, more to himself than anyone else. He lowerd his hand for Binx to climb on, then raised her up to his face.

"You've changed so much," he said in almost a saddened voice.

"Hatter,"

The sound of his name said with her beautiful voice made a smile come to his face. "Why is a Raven like a writing desk," Binx said with a cheerful happy smile causing Hatter to smile even bigger.

"lets get you back to your right size."

He took a piece of "Eat Me" cake from the white rabbit and gave it to Binx and she ate it. Slowly she began to grow and Hatter held onto her as she grew so she wouldn't fall. She held onto him till she stopped growing, then, hugged Hatter tightly.

Binx inhaled his smell, that familiar scent of tea over whelmed her senses.

It felt so good to hug him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Binx smiled happily as Hatter walked beside her, he was taking her to see the White Queen. "Binxy really how could you do that to your hair?!" Asked the Door Mouse, "Mom wanted me to marry a man for his money. I rebeled."

Hatter froze up but he kept walking along side Binx. She would have been forced into marrige, then she never would have come back. She wouldn't remember if she didn't come back.

She wouldn't remember him.

A warm feeling flooded Hatter's body as he felt Binx's hand grab his and lace their fingers together. He felt happy again and cheerfully trotted along, with a smile on his face. The door mouse took notice to Hatter's cheerful smile, then saw their hands intertwined. He smiled and jumped off Binx's shoulder. (A/N: I really don't know if the door mouse in Tim Burton's version is a girl or boy. So just go with it please. )

Night soon came and the group made camp for the night. They all slept huddled together for warmth, Binx (somehow) managed to wind up pressed up against Hatter. While the white rabbit, the march hair and the door mouse were pressed up together against her back.

Hatter laid awake looking down at Binx's sleeping form, and he couldn't stop the color appearing on his cheeks. She had changed so much, then again, she was no longer a child. Now she was a beautiful woman, a very, very beautiful woman.

Hatter shook the though from his mind and closed his eyes and smiled as Binx snuggled into him.

Some time later Binx awoke from a nightmare.

She looked around to see that they were still on the hill atop of the medow. She saw many fireflies dancing around the medow, and that child like smile came to her. She stood up and ran down the hill and was greeted hy the fireflies who began to dance around her. She laughed as they tickled her face with little kisses.

Hatter heard her laughter and immediately sat straight up when he saw that she wasn't beside him. His gaze soon fell upon her and smiled when he saw her dancing in the flowers. The night air thick with their many perfume like smells. Hatter plucked a particularly beautiful flower, which he though matched Binx's eyes perfectly.

The flower was a deep sapphire blue, the petals glittered silvery in the light of the full moon. Hatter walked up to her and placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder. She turned to see him and she smiled happily.

Hatter held the flower up to her, and she gasped slightly as the flower went to full bloom before their eyes. Allowing more of the beautiful sapphire petals to be seen, and soon the entire flower seemed to be comered by silver sparkles. Hatter couldn't help but feel joy flood his heart as he saw that child like innocenc gleeming in her eyes.

Gently he placed the flower in her hair, just as he had when she was a little girl. Binx blushed and Hatter seemed to notice this. He gently touched her cheek, feeling her soft skin beneath his fingers. Their eyes meet and Binx felt a knot forming in her throat as they drew closer.

Then,

"Hatter! Alice run!"

Binx gasped as she saw a massive black form with blood red eyes. It was the creature from her nightmares. Hatter grabbed her hand and they all ran.

Binx kept running till she though her legs would give out. Then the unthinkable happened, the creature pounced and caught Binx's legs.

"HATTER!"

He turned to see the creature hovering abover Binx, he became angry "You leave her be!" he shouted in a voice Binx did not recognize. It was now a thick scottish accent, and she could clearly hear the rage in his voice.

(Roar!)

The Bandersnatch lept over Hatter and pounced on the creature and they began to fight. Hatter ran and scouped Binx up in his arms, "Don't look." He said still in that scottish voice as Binx wrapper her arms around his neck. Hatter ran, and ran fast till he came upon the White Queens Castle. The White Queen instantly came running when she saw Binx's injured form in Hatter's arms. "What happened?!"

Binx's world started to become black, "Alice! Alice stay with us!"

Binx turned her head to look at Hatter, his face was the last thing that she saw. His eyes full of worry, full of fear.

"Hatter,"

(A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Binx awoke, to find herself in a warm comfertable white bed. She sat up and pulled back the sheets. She noticed that her leg was bandaged and it didn't hurt anymore. She looked around the room and noticed that every thing was white, silver and or gray. Binx got up out of bed just as the door to the bedroom opened.

"I see you have awakened."

Said the white queen, she was dressed in a long flowing white dress and she was so beautiful. "How do you feel Alice?"

"Fine, and it's Binx, please."

She smiled "As you wish." The queen's eyes tuned to the bed side table, and saw the beautiful blue flower. "It looks like someone payed you a visit whilst you slept dear Binx." She turned and saw the flower and smiled, "Hatter." She whispered, "Where is he?"

"I will send him," She said happily, turned and walked away.

Binx walked over to the balcany doors and opened them, being greeted by a warm breeze. Her eyes went wide as she gazed upon the massive gardens, which included a vast maze. Binx was in absolute awe of this place. It was so beautiful right down to the very stones of the foundation.

-

Hatter walked in and saw Binx on the balcony. He felt a serge of relief flood his body, knowing now that she was alright. He stood there for a moment and watched her. Her face was in profile, and there was a smile on her face as she gazed out into the gardens. He could no longer hold back, he walked up to her till he was right behind her. Binx had know idea he was there, until she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder "Binx?"

She turned and looked at him as a breeze blew her hair out of her face. Hatter's expression changed as he saw a bad cut just below her hair line, above her right eye. Binx watched as the makeup around his eye's turned black, "Damn that bloody beast." He spoke in a voice that was no longer one Binx recognized, it was not thick with a Scottish accent and she could here the very rage seeping from every word.

His breathig became quick and rapid as his anger festered inside of him. He turned and punched the wall as hard as he could over and over again.

"Hatter!"

Binx latched onto Hatter holding him close to her, her arms wrapped around his middle. Hatter froze up as she did this and slowly began to return to normal. He became frightened, he lost control in front of Binx. He wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her close to him. He let out small sob like sounds, yet he didn't shed a tear. "I'm so sorry Binx" He said still in the Scottish voice, "I din'na wan't you to see me like that."

Binx slowly rubbed her hand up and down Hatter's back, helping to sooth and relax him. "I'm okay Hatter, I promise." She said as she looked him in the face, Hatter smiled "Do you know why a Raven is like a writing desk?"

She laughed "I haven't the slightest idea," "Niether do I." He said with a gentle smile then drew Binx back into his arms. Her head fit perfectly beneath his chin, and she could hear his heart beating in her ear.

Neither one moved or spoke a word, in fear that the moment would be broken and they would have to return to the real world. Binx never wanted to leave Hatter.

Never again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Alice In Wonderland. I do how ever own Binx and the evil creature.

This Chapter is dedicated to my buddy Dani. she has been a great help to me and to all of my stories.

Hatter: Thank you ever so kindly dani.

Me: I was just getting to that Tarrant. ^_^

Any way thank you Dani for all of your help. I hope you are pleased with this new chapter! Love you!

Chapter Four

"_Binx run," yelled Mctwisp._

_She was being chased by that terrifying creature with blood red eyes. She ran and ran and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Through the forest and beyond the trees till she was in Mamoreal. _

_Binx ran down the path way with the cherry blossum trees, but she wasn't fast enough. _

_The beast tackled her to the ground, their faces inches from one another. _

"_Binx!" _

_Yelled the Hatter, but she could not hear him. For her eyes were still locked with the monster's. His blood red eyes began to glow as they bore deep into her sould. _

_She felt as though she was being strangled, she could not breath. All she could do was lie there beneath the creature as he kept her pinned. His mouth was wide open showing his black teeth, now stained red…by her blood. _

_She reached up and touched her neck only to revial blood. She looked back at the creature as he drew closer his jaws wide. _

_Ready for the kill. _

"_BINX" _

_(ROAR)_

Binx shot up with a scream and grabbed onto the body that was before her. "Binxy I'm here, I'm here," it was Hatter. She sobbed as she held onto Hatter as tight as she could, fearful that this too was only but a dream. Hatter held onto her, gently stroking her hear as she buried her face into his chest. Her hands clentched tightly to the fabric that covered his back.

"It was only a dream, I promis, it was only a dream."

She shook her head, "No, it wasn't" he pulled away from her and looked at her. Then something caught his eye, a bite mark on Binx's neck. Still very red as though it were freash.

Hatter's eyes grew black once again and his accent changed. "No, he-will-not-take-you-away-from-me-I-will-not-let-him-he-can't-have-you!"

"Tarrent!"

He looked into her eyes as a tear fell free from his eye only to run down his cheek. Once again Binx watched as Hatter's eyes changed back to the normal neon green. "I'm sorry Binx," he whispered "I'm so sorry."

Then he remembered, "You…you called me Tarrant?"

"Yes,"

"But….I never told you what my real name was."

She reached up and wiped away his tear, "It just came to me."

Tarrant embraced Binx holding her close to him, both seemed to hold onto each other for dear life. As though if one of them should let go, the other would disappear.

"I will not let him take you, he won't lay a single claw on you." His voice now was reverting back to the scottish accent.

He placed a gentle kiss on Binx's forehead, his lips, caressing her soft skin. Then gently nussled her face with his, wanting to feel more of her soft skin.

Then, their lips met, both of their eyes closed as the kiss continued. Tarrant loved the feel of Binx's lips, they were softer then her skin. It felt as though he were kissing the petals of a flower.

Slowly they pulled away, Tarrant's eyes opening only to look upon Binx. She looked as though she was in a trance, till her eyes opened.

She reached up and cupped his face with her hand. Gently stroking his cheek with her thumb.

Tarrant crashed his lips back onto hers, pulling her even closer to him till she was firmly pressed up against his body. His fingers laceing themselves into the strands of her silken hair.

Binx felt so safe in Tarrant's arms, being so close to him.

"Binx," he said in a quick moan like gasp before he kissed her again. This time more passionate and more longing, sadley before anything could begin there was a knocking at the door.

"Binx," called Mally "Is everything alright? I heard you scream!"

She came in and saw her in the arms of Tarrant, "Oh! I'm so sorry, I'll…bye!" she bolted out the door and ran down the hall.

Binx stiffled a laugh as she rested her head on Tarrant's chest.

Gently he stroked her face with his fingers, which made Binx feel tired again. "Sleep now darling, I shall watch over you."

"Stay with me,"

He smiled, "I promise."

He climbed into bed with her and almost immediately she rolled over and snuggled into him. Resting her head on his chest. Tarrant never felt so content, so happy, so…in love.

He held onto Binx as he too heard the call of slumber as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get up i was having a rather bad case of writers block. thank you for being so patient.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I know it has been forever but here is Chapter Five! I apologizes for the shortness of the chapter but for right now this is the best i can do at the moment. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. My muse is slowly coming back to me so the ideas are beginning to flow.

Niphuria : thank you so much for your advice on everything. I will not abandon this story and i will complete it no matter how long it takes.

I look forward to all reviews, but please keep them positive. It is the negative reviews that tend to throw readers through loops and make them second guess themselves. So, please forgive me if I sound a little bitchy but, if you don't have any thing nice to say or have positive helpful and Constructive reviews please don't say anything. For I have seen what negative reviews can do and its not pretty. So please take that into consideration.

For all my beloved readers here is chapter five:

* * *

Chapter Five:

Binx woke up feeling safe and warm, her dreams had been free of nightmares the rest of that night. All thanks to Tarrant, he had kept her safe.

She looked up slightly and saw him there sleeping peacefully, and gentle look upon his face. She couldn't help but smile and leaned in placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. This caused him to stir slightly, but once he opened his eyes, he smiled.

"Binxy," he said happily as he claimed her lips with his. She moaned as he kissed her, a sound Tarrant was going to enjoy more and more sooner or later.

"OW" she cried out and held her neck as the bite mark began to feel white hot. Tarrant moved her hand away only to find that the bite mark was now bleeding. Soon blood was pouring out of the open wound.

"Come with me Binx," he took her hand and the two of them ran out of her room "**OUT OF MY WAY**!" Tarrant yelled at the members of the court as he desperately tried to find the white queen. Which he soon did, she had been in the kitchen with Thackeray.

"Your majesty!"

She gasped at the sight before her, Binx now covered in blood and a rather distraught Tarrant. "Sit her down let me see." Binx cried out in pain as they moved her neck. "The bleeding has stopped and the wound seems to have cauterized its self."

Tarrant knelt next to his love and held her hand tightly as the ladyship helped clean the blood off of Binx; who was still in an immense amount of pain. "Drink this," Mirana said as she handed a glass vile to Binx helping her drink the vile tasting liquid. Binx coughed as the liquid traveled down her throat leaving a slight burning feeling behind.

Binx was escorted back to her room; and after she was changed into fresh cloths she had been given a sleeping drought and helped into bed.

"What is happening to her?" Mally asked her voice filled with concern voice as she looked upon her dear friend who was now in a deep sleep.

"I do not know. But for now she must sleep."

* * *

A.N: again thank you to all those readers i know this took forever and i am sorry. I look forward to hearing what you have to say. Thank you for you time.


End file.
